See the Light
'''See the Light '''is the 20th Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Paw Patrol Red Dusty Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Shard Sweetie Bedlam Daisy Noir Silver Dark Patrol Dark Red Dark Dusty Dark Marshall Dark Rubble Dark Chase Dark Rocky Dark Zuma Dark Skye Dark Everest Dark Tracker Episode Dark Dusty: What's happening? Dusty: You will pay! >Dusty transforms< Bedlam: What the... Shadow Dusty: Now I will destroy you. Dark Dusty: My body... What's happening to me? Shadow Dusty: You power belongs to me now. Dark Dusty: No! Stop! Shadow Dusty: Goodbye. >Dusty makes the largest blast that destroys Dark Dusty< Bedlam: He's gone. Dusty: We need to get to the lookout! >At the lookout< Daisy: The Dark Patrol scanner only has nine signatures. Dark Dusty is gone. Noir: Now we must destroy the other members. >The other Dark Patrollers bust through the wall< Marshall: Looks like it won't be that easy. >Dusty and Bedlam come in< Zuma: Hey. Can you dudes help us? Dark Everest: No one will help you now! >Dark Everest leaps on Everest< Dark Rubble: Come at me bro. Rubble: You asked for it! >Tackles Dark Rubble< >Outside< Dark Chase: Your attempts to fight are cute. Chase: You talk to much. Dark Chase: Well. Let's see how snarky you can be when I destroy your girlfriend! >Dark Chase grabs Skye< Chase: Skye! You wouldn't dare! Dark Chase: Oh I would. Skye: Chase! Help! Chase: >Grabs Daisy's plasma gun< Put her down! Dark Chase: You don't have the guts. Dark Skye: Now to destroy her! Hahahahaha! Chase: Heh. Bedlam! Now! Dark Chase: Huh. >Bedlam destroys Dark Chase< Dark Skye: What the? Chase: Tale this! >Shoots Dark Skye< >Dark Skye is destroyed< Skye: Thanks Chase. Chase: No problem. >Inside the Lookout< Dark Rubble: Hahahah! Rubble: Oh no! Tracker: I'll help you Rubble! >Tracker destroys Dark Rubble with his jeep< Rubble: Look out! Tracker: Huh? Dark Tracker: >Kicks Tracker out of his Jeep< Mine now! Noir: You are dishonorable. Dark Tracker: Grrrr. Red: Bye bye. Dark Tracker: No! >Red destroys Dark Tracker< Tracker: Thanks Noir and Red. Red: 5 down. Five to go. Daisy: Look. Can we talk this out? Dark Everest: I'll talk when Everest is destroyed. Everest: What's with your obsession with me? >Dark Everest leaps on Everest< Daisy: Everest! Put her near the control! >Dark Everest lands on the electronic controls< Everest: Eat electricity! >Dark Everest is destroyed< Zuma: Alright Rocky. Let's try to destroy them both in one shot! Rocky: If I get wet, I'm not gonna forgive you. Dark Rocky: Let's do this! Dark Zuma: Hehe. >Zuma throws Rocky and Dark Rocky in the water< Rocky: Oh come on! Dark Rocky: Haha! Not a problem for me! Rocky: Octopus! Dark Rocky: Huh? >An octopus jumps on Dark Rocky and destroys him< Rocky: Well that was smart... Dark Zuma: Now you deal with me! Silver: Say hello to my Power Drainer! >Dark Zuma's power was drained and he was destroyed< Dark Marshall: How hard can it be to destroy you? Marshall: Honestly. I'm a little scared. >Marshall sprays water on him< Dark Marshall: It's just water. Red: But I'm not! >Red destroys Dark Marshall< Noir: Now one more to go! Dark Red: Bring it on! >Dark Red transforms< Perfect Dark Red: Time to be destroyed! Red: Time for Omega Red Power! Dusty: I'll join you! Red: You have Omega Power? Dusty: Watch! >Dusty transforms< Omega Dusty: Here it is. Omega Dusty. Red: Wow. >Red transforms< Omega Red: Let's finish him together! >Red and Dusty struggle to fight Dark Red< Omega Red: Dusty! We need to use to Omega Beam together! Omega Dusty: Alright! Omega Red and Dusty: Omega Beam! Perfect Dark Red: Noooooo! >Dark Red is destroyed and Red and Dusty change back< Zuma: It's finally over! Sweetie: You did it! Dusty: >Blushes< You think so? Red: We did good! >In the forest< Dark Red: They think I'm destroyed. But they were wrong. Ahahhahahahah! >Episode Ends<